Rabbit Gold
by Enhancer Alovian
Summary: What's this! I got a RABBIT! This story is about a young girl going on an adventure with a rabbit! Adventure and a bit of romance. Rated T just to be safe.


My new story! And yes it's about the Legend of Zelda, with Skyward Sword references, OoT references, and Majora's Mask references. Nothing very interesting will happen in this chapter. Next one will be better. :)

* * *

><p>"Good morning Janet! Get up my sweetheart!" Janet's mother and father called at the same time.<p>

"I'm already up mom and dad! How would I sleep in on a day like this?" Janet answered back.

"For me my birthday is a day to sleep in, but I guess you young people want to open your presents first!" Janet's mom, Helena, replied laughing.

Janet ran down the stairs to the peach colored kitchen, ready for a delicious breakfast. The family of five was having fresh baked waffles (with syrup on top), orange juice, milk or coffee, toasted bread with butter on top, and finally (drum roll please), chocolate chip muffins!

"This is the best breakfast ever mom!" Janet exclaimed.

"Hey don't forget your dad! I did a lot too," Janet's dad, Aristero, said.

"Sorry dad," Janet said with happiness in her voice.

Janet had long brunet hair, magnificently tied into a braid. She had a nice tan from the beach. Her eyes were a blue green color, kind of a mixture of both. Her lips were a light red, just as if she had natural lipstick! Janet qualified as pretty at her school. Will she have a boyfriend at 11, who knows?

"Mommy! My breakfast is messy! Janet's little brother, Daniel cried.

"I'll be right there Danny," Janet's mother said.

"Dad, mom never makes such a good breakfast for us!" Janet's little sister, Lina said.

"Ask your mother, she wants different birthdays for different people." Janet's dad replied.

After they finished their breakfast, they went to the living room for games and TV. Each child whose birthday wasn't on that day had one present, but Janet had three. Every child in the Dorian's house hold loved birthdays, even if it wasn't theirs! Anyway, they couldn't wait to open them, but they always played games first.

Janet glanced at the present pile, two of them were dedicated to her siblings, but she only had two! On birthday days, the birthday person gets three presents, not two. Janet decided to get mom after they finished the games, so until then they would play games.

"Mom! Janet always wins," Daniel said.

"It is her birthday, Dan." His mom said sternly.

"It's not nice," Daniel said.

"It's okay Danny, I lost too, ya know," Lina said.

They played checkers, Sorry, Slap jack, and many other things. They had fun playing even though Janet almost won every one. Janet, like most good sister let one of them win every once in a while. Such as when they were playing monopoly, if she did a terrible move Lina would get the signal and do a shocking move also, so Dan would most likely win after a while. If Janet wanted Lina to win she would do a bad move but not as terrible as before.

"Yay! Finally present time," Daniel cried out happily. When Janet heard this, she remembered the missing present.

"Hey mom, dad what happened to my third present?" Janet asked seriously.

"Oh, I hoped you wouldn't notice," her dad said while winking.

"Hurry and open your other presents while I go get something," her mom said. She got up and went into the laundry room.

"Go open them Janet," Her dad said.

Janet cheerfully opened her first present which was a cell phone that was touch screen. Next she got a beautiful necklace that was silvery metal with vines and leaves that had an Aquamarines beaded up and down the necklace.

"Where's the last present dad?" Janet asked.

"Your mom has it," He replied.

Right then her mom appeared carrying a cage with a rabbit inside. It was brown and white with golden eyes. The rabbit was a baby.

"What are you going to name her Janey?" Asked Janet's mother.

"W-w-w-hat? Oh err… maybe Alvorea? I don't know," Janet replied.

"I like the sound of Alorea! I really really like it," Daniel said.

"Me too Danny," Lina said.

"What do you think mom, dad?" Janet asked out of curiosity.

"Oh… I guess I like the name Alvorea," Janet's dad said.

"I like the name Alvorea too," Janet's mom said.

"Mom! Dad! How could you!" Lina and Daniel cried.

"Come on now its Janet's choice, not ours," Said Janet's mom.

"I think I'm going to name her Alvorea," Janet said.

"Okay, your mother and I are going to go make lunch now. You guys can play Skyward Sword now," Janet's dad said.

"Kay, oh and mom, can I have my bunny now?" Janet asked.

"Oh…sure," Janet's mother replied hesitantly.

The mother and father left the living room to go prepare the birthday lunch they were going to have later. Helena, the mom closed the kitchen door behind her spouse silently, before saying, "I wonder if we gave her that at the right time. Maybe it was too soon. Maybe something will go horribly wrong… I just don't know!"

"It'll be fine Helena, I promise you. A long as the goddesses plan works nobody will get hurt," the dad said.

"What if it doesn't? Then what will happen then? Will we all die a horrible death? The consequences will be too gruesome! I'd rather never let her get that bunny and die a normal death," Ana said sitting down on the nearest wooden chair.

Aristero walked over and sat next to Helena and brushed her blond hair out of her beautiful face to get a clear look into her green eyes. Helena looked back into Aristero's clear blue eyes. He said, "Helena, nothing bad will happen. Janet will complete her quest. If you don't believe me contact the goddesses tonight."

Helena looked away from his intense blue eyes and said, "I might tonight. I will decide later on."

"Well now that that's settled, let's make lunch!"

End of Ch. 1

* * *

><p>How do you say Aristero? Like this: AR-I-ST-ER-O.<p>

Oh yeah and some insight on how I'm making this story is: first, third and so on will be about the parents, Helena and Aristero. The rest will be about Janet, Lina, and Daniel.

* * *

><p>I like reviews! Yup, Yup!<p>

Till next time, *Poofs away in blue smoke*


End file.
